Wayko
Created By: Matthew Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' Wayko *'Race:' Neumono *'Birthplace:' Jarathustra 117 Asteroid Mining Colony *'Parents: Father:' Riekek Deceased Mother: 'Zokorak ''Deceased *'''Siblings: Several, all Deceased *'Birthdate:' May 20, 1978 (equivalent date) *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 4' 11" *'Weight:' 165 *'Build:' Very solid and stocky, narrower shoulders and broad hips. *'Marital status:' Single, Dating. *'Description:' Wayko is very tall for his species at 4'11". (3'6" to 4'0" is common but 6'4" is not unheard of.) His body is covered is short soft light blue fur. His ears and legs resemble a rabbit somewhat. This has lead to some undesired attention from media agents and ad agencies. His lavender eyes look too large for his head. Like the rest of his species he has a tail about 20 inches long. Quite fluffy. He dresses in comfortable clothing cut to fit him or heavy swat armor. *'Skin coloring:' Short soft fur in light blue very close to skin. *'Eyes:' Two, very large, Lavender. *'Hair:' None but fur. *'Routine Activities:' Working for the DSH The FBI's new super hero enforcement branch. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' 12 years in law enforcement. Very Strong hand to hand combat skills and good range weapon skills. One of the best in interrogation. *'Financial Status:' Moderate. DSH pay much better that regular cop work. But only so much. *'Group Affiliations:' VCPD, DSH, Bureau 13 *'Personality:' Just a touch morose at time but is cooping and moving forward. Right now he is lonely and doesn’t hide it well. In combat he is vicious and cocky The cocky is mostly a show to upset his opponents. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Be a good cop and maybe find some one to share his life with. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Wayko has to deal with some serious grief issues. Even having accepted them he is still very lonely. His species is VERY social. *'Enemies (And Why):' Super Criminals, Police that do not respect his jurisdiction, and alien haters. *'Special Abilities:' Wayko is a light brick. Very strong but only just above normal human. His reflexes are super fast due to supernatural augmentation and he has a few other supernatural abilities. Energy blade punch through walls. (SHADOW RUN PSYCHICAL ADEPT) His species is also super regenerative. About wolverine level. No central brain or heart to kill. He could live through a hit from Stone Mountain, not two of them. After that he would be in the hospital for 12 to 18 hours recovering. Anything that doesn't kill him won't. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' His loneliness will become crippling long term. It won't kill him but the depression it causes will have detrimental effect. Also without the modifications made to him by Anthony his racial Empathy made him a psionic Door mat. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' A cop for 12 years on a asteroid mining colony he emigrated to earth after loosing his family to a catastrophic breach that killed 90% of the asteroid's population. A few weeks later a inversion in the Superstition Mountains dropped him in this dimension. So here he is. His family Dead and his new life uprooted before it really began. Wayko is cooping by picking right back up with a law enforcement carrier. A meeting with Manning and Director Blackmane and he was enlisted in the DSH The Department of Super Heroes, a branch of the Federal Bureau of Investigation formed by a congressional order at the suggestion of the President Category:Aliens Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural Category:PC Category:Vista City Category:Bureau 13 Category:Characters